


Is That a Broken Clock I Spy?

by Lortan



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 07:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17935733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lortan/pseuds/Lortan
Summary: The inane ramblings of yours truly.Signed with insanity, a Steampunk Lover.





	Is That a Broken Clock I Spy?

__

Steampunk is actually a really big thing where I live, because we have several festivals and events built around it, and my family has been attending them ever since the first one was held on a tiny block of asphalt with only a scattering of tents and a stage with hay bales as seats.

The fact that there was a fire juggler, who's top hat and braids kept getting into his eyes, juggling right next to the hay bales made more then a few people nervous, let me tell you.

Now if you don't know what steampunk is, let me explain it quickly so that my later, better explanation will make more sense. It can be called something along the line of "Victorian science fiction," which is to say in the simplest of terms, imagine yourself in the Victorian Era, and try to imagine what they thought the future might hold. Think what it might be like if cogs and steam powered what we use today. Think horseless carriages, not cars, and mechanical wings on your back, and massive airships.

Alternatively, of course, I've heard it described as "goth, but brown."

If you still don't know what it is, watch "Wild Wild West" or "Hugo" and I imagine you'll figure it out on your own. You're smart like that.

Anyhow, over the years, steampunk has just sort of worked its way into our town. It's now not unusual to find a monocle or a really nice set of petticoats or an old leather jacket at a thrift shop, or walk past a jewelry store and see gears through the window. There's even books on steampunk in the library, from collections of short stories to DIY guides. Most of both include a suspicious number of broken clocks.

And whenever you meet someone, be it at a store, a bible study, a track meet, stopping to drop off food at an animal shelter, or just on the street, and they mention steampunk? It's like meeting an old friend anew. Once you realize that they're just as big of a fan of putting together their steamverse costume and backstory as you are, or even just happen to like the look of Victorian Era fashion and copper goggles, it's like a tiny connection.

The downside is that sometimes you recognise them later, out on the streets at a fest, and realize that they're wearing their corset wrong, but you can't say anything because that would be rude and God forbid that you behave rudely, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a steampunk loving OC a while ago but have yet to use her, so I decided to tweak her a little bit and write out what she'd probably say if ever given the chance.
> 
> Thank you for reading, have a marvellous day, and byeeeee!


End file.
